<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Yours by Kkane88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330269">Forever Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88'>Kkane88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate the win (after Jamie <a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/post/627464869296340992/bisexualtylerseguin-dal-col-round-2-game-2">holds Tyler on the ice</a>).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my lovely anons on tumblr who requested this... sorry for the wait.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler doesn't even needed to turn around to know who exactly it is grabbing him from behind. He laughs a little when he feels Jamie's arms slip around his waist, no reason to hold him except that he wants to and thinks this is a good excuse. It's not like Tyler was fighting, just chirping a little bit. And besides, Val had been right next to him, and in what universe would Tyler try to fight Val? He'll always be Tyler's rookie, no matter how old he is or who he plays for.</p><p>"Still the same, huh?" Val asks in his ear. Tyler laughs; Val was around when Jamie and Tyler were still figuring their shit out and he had to put up with a lot of angsty whining. No one was more relieved when they finally settled down, but he teased them mercilessly about it. Some things really don't change. Tyler's about to respond when the ref skates between them like he thinks he's breaking up a fight. Then when Zadorov finally skates off, Val turns around to send them a wink before<em> he</em> skates off,and Tyler smirks, sinking back a little against Jamie's chest. He loves it when Jamie gets a little possessive, especially where other people can see it. They're not ready to be out publicly, but Tyler<em> hates</em> that they can't show the world how good they are together, how they just fit. Jamie leaves his arms around Tyler's waist way longer than he needs to and Tyler could kiss him for it. He doesn't, obviously, not on the ice, but Jamie's <em>in for it</em> later. Tyler's lips tingle just thinking about it.</p><p>And they win the game! Up 2-0 in the series and Tyler could literally explode from how happy he is. He can't remember the last time he felt like this- like he's floating inches above the ground. Jamie gets held up in the lobby of the hotel talking to coach, but he gives Tyler a long look as the elevator doors close between them that Tyler knows from experience means he's about to have a good time. He heads up to his room alone and takes a quick shower, debating between waiting for Jamie naked or getting dressed. Ultimately, he decides to wear a loose t-shirt- probably one of Jamie's- and some sweatpants. Jamie likes to strip him, and Tyler is 100% on board with that idea right now. He lays on the bed and waits, trying to arrange himself in the most appealing way so that Jamie will come in and pounce on him. Five minutes pass. Tyler starts getting fidgety, pulling at his clothes. Ten minutes pass. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and sends Jamie a <em>??? </em>text but he doesn't get a response. Twenty minutes, and he's on his feet pacing the room. What could Jamie possibly be doing? They both had points in the game tonight and they won 5-2! He's pretty sure they've earned a little sexy time. He feels like he's going to crawl out of his skin and he's about to go on a search when the door finally opens and Jamie walks in. He's in casual clothes and looks like he went to shower, which is just unacceptable.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Tyler asks before launching himself at Jamie and sealing their lips together. Jamie laughs into the kiss, grabbing Tyler's roaming hands in his, grip firm around Tyler's wrists. He pulls back a little, looking down at Tyler, and Tyler can't help but return Jamie's smile.</p><p>"I was teaching you patience," Jamie teases.</p><p>"Fuck patience, Jamie, we <em>won,</em>" Tyler whines, trying to pull his hands from Jamie's grip. Jamie's hold tightens and Tyler feels a spike of arousal zip down his spine. He has to bite his lip and Jamie's eyes track the movement, licking his own lips. The frantic energy that had been overwhelming him quiets a little bit, enough that he stills and just looks at Jamie, waiting. Jamie tilts his head, considering.</p><p>"On the bed, on your back," he finally says, dropping Tyler's wrists. Tyler moves without hesitation, doing as Jamie says and laying back against the pillows. "Good. That's good." Tyler licks his lips again, shifting a little impatiently.</p><p>"Getting bossy today, aren't you?" he chirps when Jamie just stands there looking at him. "You know, you can touch. I think we've earned it today." Jamie doesn't respond but he crawls up the bed until he's hovering over Tyler.</p><p>"You think you earned it, huh?" he asks. Tyler arches up underneath him, trying to get Jamie to touch him, but Jamie doesn't.</p><p>"I did earn it," Tyler says confidently, letting his smile turn flirty. "And I think you wanna reward me." When Jamie still doesn't move, Tyler pulls out the big guns. "Unless you think I should go find someone else to do it. Maybe Zadorov wants to punish me a little bit, that could be fun." Just like he expected, Jamie ducks down and kisses Tyler, licking into his mouth like he's trying to prove a point. Tyler totally knows how to get what he wants here, and it's like Jamie can't resist. He reaches up to run his hands through Jamie's hair, grinning against Jamie's lips when he grabs Tyler's hands again, pinning his wrists to the bed next to his head.</p><p>"That was a dirty trick," Jamie grumbles, moving down to bite at Tyler's jaw. The grin falls off of Tyler's face as fast as it appeared and he tilts his head so Jamie can trail down to his collarbone.</p><p>"Maybe," Tyler agrees. "But you're gonna mark me up anyway, yeah? Show everyone who I belong to?" Jamie's mouth is back on his and Tyler tries to tug his hands free so he can get their clothes <em>off</em>, but Jamie doesn't let him.</p><p>"I'm gonna let go," Jamie breathes. "Keep your hands there."</p><p>"Or what?" Tyler can't help but ask.</p><p>"Or I'll get up and leave you here all alone while I go get myself off," Jamie says matter-of-factly. Tyler groans and lets his arms relax against the bed. Jamie lets go, his hands hovering like he's ready to grab Tyler's wrists again if he looks like he's gonna move. Tyler doesn't, obviously. He knows Jamie isn't bluffing, and he really would go get himself off just to spite Tyler. When he's satisfied that Tyler isn't going to move, he lets his fingertips rest against Tyler's wrists, slowly trailing them down his arms and to his shoulders. Tyler does his best not to squirm and he's relieved when Jamie lets his hands rest fully on Tyler's chest. He leans down and kisses Tyler, just a brush of lips that has Tyler arching up for more that Jamie doesn't let him have. Jamie trails his hands down until he's at the hem of Tyler's shirt, pushing it up so it's just above his belly button, and then ducking down to press a kiss to Tyler's stomach. He moves slowly, pushing Tyler's shirt up inch by inch, pressing lips and teeth and tongue to each new strip of skin until Tyler's panting and squirming, doing his best to keep his hands exactly where Jamie put them. Finally Jamie reaches his mouth, kissing him quick before pulling back again.</p><p>"Jamie, please," Tyler whines, unashamed. He's doing his best not to grind himself against the bulge he can feel in Jamie's pants, but he just wants Jamie to <em>touch him</em>.</p><p>"What do you want?" Jamie asks, breath ghosting over Tyler's neck where he's working on biting a mark.</p><p>"What do you think I want?" Tyler snips. "Fuck me." Jamie laughs, but it's not mean or mocking., just amused.</p><p>"Don't even want my mouth?" he teases. "Just want my cock? Want me inside you?" Tyler moans just thinking about it, almost reaching out to grab the lube off the nightstand before he remembers. Jamie must catch the aborted movement because he reaches up and pulls Tyler's arms down to his sides, massaging them with his hands. "You did so good today during the game, Ty. Now you're doing so good for <em>me</em>, aren't you?" Tyler preens under the praise, letting it wrap around him like a blanket and he pushes his hips up, trying to get some friction. Jamie won't stop now; he's just as gone as Tyler is, and if he doesn't touch Tyler soon, Tyler might die. He does reach out for the lube then, dropping it on his stomach and trying to shimmy out of his sweats. Jamie's in his way, but he laughs and moves to take his own clothes off. Tyler can't help but stop and stare; Jamie's just so <em>big</em> and Tyler wants that weight on top of him ASAP. He loves when Jamie uses his bulk to pin Tyler to the bed.</p><p>Blissfully, once Jamie's slicked up a couple fingers, he leans over Tyler and kisses him, circling a finger around Tyler's hole before pushing in with one motion. Tyler lets his legs fall open a little further, licking into Jamie's mouth, gasping against his lips when Jamie works a second finger in. Tyler wants to reach down and wrap a hand around himself but he doesn't, just settles in to take whatever Jamie gives him. Jamie slips in a third finger, crooking his fingers just right and hitting that <em>spot</em> that has Tyler seeing stars, arching up for more.</p><p>"Fuck, right there," he breathes, hands clenching in the sheets when Jamie starts up a steady rhythm, brushing that spot on every thrust of his fingers. Tyler doesn't realize he's babbling, asking Jamie to hurry up and fuck him, and doesn't he deserve it, he did so good, Jamie said so, and he wants to come but he wants Jamie's cock, please Jamie. And then Jamie's cursing, pulling his fingers out and fumbling with the condom and the lube, slicking himself up while Tyler props a pillow under his hips. It's a relief when Jamie leans back over him, lining himself up with Tyler's hole and kissing him as he pushes inside. It's a bit of a stretch, but Tyler loves this part, loves the dull ache of it and the way Jamie groans when Tyler clenches down on him.</p><p>"Love you so much," Jamie says against Tyler's throat, biting down a bit when he pulls out and thrusts back in with a snap of his hips.</p><p>"Love you more," Tyler teases, using Jamie's hair to pull him up to meet Tyler's mouth. Jamie sets up a steady pace, thrusts shallow and hard, leaving Tyler's gasping for breath. It's never been like this with anyone else, this easy. Jamie knows exactly what he likes and gives it to him, leaning up so he can hold Tyler's hips almost hard enough to bruise. The way he<em> looks </em>at Tyler, like he never wants to look away, like there's never been anything more important… that alone almost does Tyler in. He never knew he could feel this way about someone and it's overwhelming sometimes, how much he loves Jamie. It doesn't take long before they're ready to come; both of them had been on edge since the game ended, and it's a relief when Jamie reaches between them to wrap a hand around Tyler and stroke. He swipes his thumb over the head and Tyler's done for, clenching around Jamie as he follows him a few seconds later. Jamie collapses on top of him, pressing lazy kisses to Tyler's shoulder, and Tyler wraps his arms around him. He loves when Jamie gets all lazy and heavy like this, covering Tyler with his whole body. Tyler whines when Jamie rolls off of him and stands up.</p><p>"Relax, I'm just grabbing a towel," Jamie says over his shoulder. Tyler can't be too mad; the view he gets is pretty nice, and so is the rub down Jamie gives him with the towel. "We should shower again," he says once he's settled back on the bed.</p><p>"Tomorrow," Tyler yawns, reaching out to pull Jamie back on top of him. "Alarm's set early." Jamie doesn't argue, letting Tyler maneuver him how he wants him, and when Tyler looks up at him he looks happy.</p><p>"We can do this," he says, kissing Tyler's forehead. "This could be our year."</p><p>"Shut up," Tyler says, without heat. He can feel it too, the buzzing under his skin like something important's about to happen. That doesn't mean he's gonna start jinxing them, though. "Love you," he tells Jamie's shoulder, smiling when he feels Jamie press another kiss to his hair.</p><p>"Love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr:<br/><a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/">kwriteshockey</a><br/><a href="https://kkane88.tumblr.com/">kkane88</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>